finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Arc
Arc is a playable character in the 3D remake release of Final Fantasy III. He is one of the Warriors of Light. Appearance and Personality Arc is the shortest party member with brown hair and freckles. His Freelancer outfit consists of a yellow shirt covered by a long green coat, a white mantle, and a yellow scarf. He wears fingerless gloves, fitted black pants, and brown knee-high boots. His theme color is green, shown in his Job armors, while his scarf is visible when robe-clad. Arc's silver belt buckle is used to distinguish his Job outfits from his allies'. Arc is described by Doga and Unei as the light of kindness, made clear when the party meets Alus Restor in war-torn Saronia. Arc can relate to the young prince, as he himself initially lacked self-confidence and believed himself to be cowardly. What Arc lacks in strength, he makes up for in intelligence. In the opening FMV, Arc is depicted as a Black Mage, reflecting his intelligence. Despite his shyness, Arc is noble and helps those in need. Being a victim of bullying, Arc initially suffers from low self-esteem. He looks up to his childhood friend Luneth as a role model, and admires his outgoing and optimistic qualities that he feels he himself is lacking. He is grateful to Luneth for defending him when he was being harassed, and for always trying to encourage him. Yet, Arc regrets becoming Luneth's "burden" and flees from him after the boy returns to Ur as a Warrior of Light. Arc is determined to grow strong on his own so Luneth wouldn't feel obligated to protect him anymore. Story Arc is Luneth's childhood friend, both raised by Topapa and Nina. When rumors of ghosts in Kazus reach Ur, Arc tries to argue with a group of children, saying ghosts do not exist, but they belittle him. When Luneth arrives after encountering the Wind Crystal, Arc is too ashamed to speak to him and flees. He decides to go to Kazus to prove he's not a coward. Although he reaches the town safely, the sight of the people affected by the Djinn's curse frightens him. When Luneth follows, Arc asks to accompany him. He is chosen as a Warrior of the Light after defeating the Djinn with Luneth, Refia, and Ingus and remains with the party afterward. Later, Cid Haze tells Arc and the others that they are orphans from the surface world. They and their parents were aboard Cid's airship when Xande flooded the world with darkness, causing the airship to crash on the Floating Continent and killing their parents. Arc and Luneth were found near Ur and adopted. When the party's airship is shot down in Saronia, they find the exiled prince Alus Restor being bullied in a pub. Arc leads the party in defending him and Alus joins the party temporarily. He and Arc befriend as Arc empathies to his feelings of being weak and frightened. He helps Alus gain the confidence to talk to his father, King Gorn, and ask him to stop the civil war; Arc reassures Alus his father must still care about him. When they are admitted to the castle, King Gorn enters the room during the night and almost murders Alus, but turns the knife on himself at the last moment, and it's revealed he had been under the control of Gigameth. Arc and the others defeat him, but Gorn dies and Alus must succeed the throne. Arc assures him that he will do a great job. After defeating the Cloud of Darkness, Arc returns to Ur with Luneth. Other Appearances ''Final Fantasy Artniks Arc appears in several character cards. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Arc is an ally and a summonable Legend in ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. He is depicted in his Final Fantasy III default outfit. His abilities are Advance, Fira, Blizzara, Hellfire, Heaven's Rage and Kill. His EX ability is Blizzaga. ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game There are numerous trading cards displaying Arc in the ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game depicting his official render and his various jobs. Non-''Final Fantasy'' Appearances Virtual World Users in Square Enix Members Virtual World community can make their character appear as Arc. Arc's hair costs 100 crystals and his clothes cost 480 crystals. Gallery Etymology Arc is a word of Old French origin derived from the Latin arcus, which could refer to a bow (as in bow and arrow) or an arch. It may also be a variation of "Ark", which could be an opaque reference to another character from Final Fantasy III, Noah, as well as continue the recurring theme of floods in the game's story. Trivia *Though he does not have a named costume, Arc's Onion Knight coloring is used in the Onion Knight's Slasher costume during EX Mode. *Arc has freckles, which is rare for the series. de:Arc es:Arc fr:Arc it:Arc ja:アルクゥ ru:Арк Category:Final Fantasy III Player Characters Category:Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Legends